


FRIED EMBLEM: LINHART QUUEST

by sparklyyangel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PROTESTANTS DONT REED!!!!!!, Romance, begone prots, linhart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 16:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyyangel/pseuds/sparklyyangel
Summary: Linhart has an big destiny...
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Original Character(s)





	FRIED EMBLEM: LINHART QUUEST

A.N. pleas be nice I am tiring to practice learning english by writing storys in english~

my friend helps to edit (thank u Lani ur the best ILYSM!) but where both not flewent in english yet so pleas forgive any missteaks! I think where making a lot of improve~

leave good review pleas~

chapter 1~

PROTANGONIST-CHAN POV

I sleepilty woke up, vision swimming and blurry, opening aqua green eyes, brushing the same colour of long hair out of my face. I sit up and look around; it was vary beautiful. The place appeared to be some sort of church that looked similar to cathlicc church but it wasn't. because this is another dimension ovbiously. (A.N. but even though it wasn't, it still isn't an protestant church. PROTESTANTS FUKC OFF!1111111)

suddenly, a cute guy!

"hi my name is Linhart" he said in an soft pretty voice.

"my name...?" I started, but I could not remember. I had vague memoirs of another life... hazy fleeting images but nothing remembering a name. "Sorry, I cant remember" I said.

"that is ok. what shoud I call you then?"

I thought for some moments and then something comes to mind... "Seraphina...?"

"that's lovely name ^^" said Linhart "anyway, what are you doing here? I haven't seen before"

"I don't know I just woke up here" I said confusedly

"that is a very strange..." then suddenly he noticed "you have an crest?"

"this? it was just _there._ I don't know what it is though..." I said looking at the mysterious crestt

"if its ok... could I study you- I mean... your crest..."

"sure" I blushed

to be continued...


End file.
